


Hot

by inkandpencil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another drabble inspired by Pooka-Curse’s art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous asked Pooka-Curse:_  
>  _Oh man! I've been thinking that it's really easy for Jack to overheat, so having sex on a hot summer day would make him really lazy, lethargic and pliable- he'd just flop onto Bunny's chest and let him do all the work of lifting him, and he'd be blissed out and half asleep and sweaty, and once I thought of that, I couldn't resist prompting you. If you're at all interested, please draw sleepy-warm-lazy Jack getting fucked by Bunny, please?_ So, naturally, I watched Pooka-Curse draw and was encouraged to write a drabble to go along with the image.

Heat.

That's what Jack was trying not to focus on. The heat of the Warren surrounding him, the heat of Bunny's fur beneath him, the heat of the length thrusting, driving into him and wringing soft cries and moans from his lips. He felt like he was melting, sweat covering his body as he was inundated with pure heat. Bunny radiated more heat than usual, being in his rutting season, and that only added to everything.

He clung to the fur of Bunny's chest, so hot and barely able to move. But that was okay, because Bunny was doing enough moving for the both of them. He felt the heat suddenly fill him and he shivered, a soft moan pulled from him in the process. He looked over his shoulder as Bunny's length slid out of him, his eyes hooded as he gasped for breath.

" Bunny... I’m too hot I c-can’t breathe... Ah!" His breath hitched as the Pooka shifted him, lifting him with ease and repositioning them.

" One more mate, just one more," was Bunny's breathy response as he pressed back into Jack with agonizing slowness. Jack could only hold on to the Pooka as Bunny lazily thrust into him. The burning, driving need seemed to have left the Pooka for the moment, but with the heat he was generating, Jack knew it was just a brief reprieve. He gasped and moaned softly, unable to do much else as he was claimed and claimed and claimed....

He arched with a cry, oversensitized by the heat and the thrusting and the fur beneath his fingers and Bunny moving within him and the bites and...it was all too much as he made even more of a mess of the Pooka's fur. Bunny's teeth found his shoulder again, sinking into the delicate and tender flesh there and wringing another tired cry from the Winter Sprite as his body reacted with another orgasm on the heels of the one before it.

It took several more harsh thrusts from the Pooka before Jack felt the wave of warmth fill him once more and he gasped. He lay on the warm fur beneath him, not caring about the mess he'd made, trying to regain his breath. Bunny'd promised that was the last one, at least for now, and he was true to his word. Carefully, he pulled out of Jack, gathering the Sprite up in his arms as he shifted, standing carefully on trembling legs.

"How 'bout a nice, cool bath, eh?" Bunny asked him softly. All Jack could do was make a little noise of assent and let the Pooka carry him to one of the pools nearby. His eyes had slipped shut and he'd let sleep claim him before he ever touched the water.


End file.
